The entry of excessive amounts of calcium ions into neurons following an ischemic episode or other neuronal trauma has been well-documented. Uncontrolled high concentrations of calcium in neurons initiates a cascade of biochemical events that disrupts normal cellular processes. Among these events are the activation of proteases and lipases, breakdown of neuronal membranes, and the formation of free radicals, which may ultimately lead to cell death. Several types of calcium channels have been discovered and called the L, N, P, Q, R, and T types. Each type possesses distinct structural features, functional properties, and cellular/subcellular distributions. Type selective calcium channel blockers have been identified. For example, SNX-111 has been shown to be a selective N-type calcium channel blocker and has demonstrated activity in a number of models of ischemia and pain (Bowersox S. S. et al., Drug News and Perspective, 1994:7:261-268 and references cited therein). The compounds of the present invention are calcium channel blockers that can block N-type calcium channels and can be used to treat stroke, pain, cerebral ischemia, head trauma, asthma, amyotropic lateral sclerosis, and epilepsy.